Nuevas Oportunidades
by Ragna Demonai
Summary: Secuela de "La Secundaria". AU Época moderna. Astrid, Hipo y sus amigos están cursando su último año escolar, nuevas oportunidades, nuevos amigos y nuevas experiencias llegarán a ellos ¿Podrán sobrevivir a ser un casi adulto?


**HOLA, NO ME MATEN, SE QUE NO PUEDO VOLVER ASÍ PORQUE SÍ DESPUÉS DE SIETE MESES... pero si quieren seguir leyendo tienen que mantenerme con vida e.e (?)**

**Se que prometí que iba a subir la secuela a La Secundaria en Febrero... pero tuve unas pequeñas complicaciones, las cuales no son excusa... pero solo quería avisarlo.**

**Les informo que esto es LA SECUELA de mi Fic La Secundaria (Búsquenlo en mi perfil para leerlo)... Si nunca leíste La Secundaria probablemente no entiendas algunas cosas que van a pasar a lo largo del Fic, por eso, les recomiendo leerlo antes de empezar a leer este.**

**Este fic es un AU de Época moderna, nuestros queridos personajes están viviendo en el siglo 21. **

**Esta historia transcurre dos años y medio después de La Secundaria, Hipo, Astrid y sus amigos tienen 17-18 años y están cursando su último año escolar.**

**Sin más interrupciones, los dejo leer. Disfruten el Fic.**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**How To Train your Dragon no me pertenece, pertenece a DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell, yo solo soy una fan que escribe por diversión.**_

* * *

– ¡AY DIOSES! ¡AY DIOSES! – Se quejaba Heather dando vueltas alrededor de su habitación.

–Relájate. Pareces tú la novia. – Dijo refunfuñando Astrid mientras se cerraba el cierre del vestido color cielo de dama de honor que escogió su madre. –Deja de dar tantas vueltas, se te va a ensuciar el vestido. – Protestó mientras le arreglaba el vestido, que era idéntico al suyo.

–Es que estoy nerviosa por la boda, estuvieron planeando todo esto durante casi tres años. Dioses, es la boda de mi padre y tu madre. – Suspiró. –Quiero que todo sea perfecto para ellos, se lo merecen. –

–Lo sé, lo merecen más que nada en este mundo. – Dijo y luego esbozó una media sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la ventana que daba al jardín trasero. –Deberíamos apresurarnos. – Sugirió la rubia al observar a los invitados ya acomodados.

Dalla había decidido que la boda se haría en el hogar de los Arnar, ya que poseían un inmenso jardín. Afuera, sentados en plásticas sillas de jardín blancas adornadas con moños (También blancos), aguardaban los invitados. Ruffnut estaba sentada junto a sus padres, su hermano y Raisa. Tuffnut no se había separado nunca de ella, y estaban planeando vivir juntos al terminar el último año de escuela. También se encontraba Hipo con su primo Patán, cada uno sentado al lado de su padre.

–Oh, Astrid. Mira quién está por ahí…– Dijo la morena con tono juguetón cuando se acercó a la ventana.

–Cállate. – Respondió sonrojada al darse cuenta de que se refería a Hipo.

–Realmente no parece él. – Exclamó algo sorprendida Heather. –Ese verano en el campamento de su tío Bocón le sentó bien. –

Y era verdad, todos lo habían notado, el pequeño "esqueleto de pescado" se había convertido en un hombre, había crecido un poco (Pero sobrepasaba a Astrid en altura) y sus músculos se habían desarrollado.

–Deja de mirar a mi novio. – Reclamó remarcando que era suyo. –Tú si quieres ve afuera, yo iré a ver a mi madre. –

Heather asintió y salió por la puerta riendo.

La rubia suspiró, había llegado el gran día de su madre, esperaba que este matrimonio si durase, ya que su padre vivió junto a ellas nueve cortos años. Bajó la mirada al recordar a su padre, pero irguió la cabeza al recordar que hoy su madre volvería a vivir uno de los días más importantes en la vida.

Habían pasado dos años y medio desde la noche del baile, la noche en que Dalla le anunció su compromiso, y su relación madre-hija había mejorado para bien.

–Mamá…– La llamó Astrid entrando a la habitación de Erik, la cual Dalla ocupaba para cambiarse. –Te ves bellísima. – Exclamó al verla dentro del vestido.

Si bien Dalla era lo que podría llamársele una mujer con "Curvas", ese vestido se le veía magnífico y le hacía justicia a su figura. El vestido era largo y recto, las mangas eran adornadas por un encaje blanco y su rubio cabello había sido peinado en un moño bajo con pequeñas trenzas en un costado.

Dalla simplemente contuvo las lágrimas de felicidad y sonrió dulcemente a su hija.

– ¿Están todos los invitados? – Dijo la rubia mayor suavemente. Astrid asintió –Creo que ya es hora…– Suspiró con alegría mientras le extendía la mano a su hija, la cual tomó su mano con felicidad y luego de suspirar por milésima vez en el día comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Astrid se encargaría de llevar a su madre al altar, ya que era la única pariente de Dalla, sus abuelos habían muerto hace años y la rubia mayor era hija única.

Ambas rubias caminaron lentamente, disfrutando el momento, hacia la puerta que daba hasta el jardín. Astrid le hizo una seña a Heather, la morena se encontraba en el altar junto a su padre, jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente mientras miraba fijamente a la puerta, esperando alguna señal de su "Hermana". Heather asintió y le dijo algo a la Gydhja.

De pronto, la música comenzó a sonar, y los invitados se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y voltearon hacia la puerta, donde estaban madre e hija.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el altar.

Mientras tanto, en medio de los invitados, en los primeros asientos estaba Hipo, observando atentamente a su novia con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Astrid le sonrió cuando pasó a su lado.

Dejó a Dalla en el altar y se posicionó al lado de Heather.

La sacerdotisa saludó a los presentes, dando comienzo a la ceremonia.

Recitó unas palabras hacia los dioses para bendecir a esta nueva unión.

–Heill Æssir og Vanir, acepten nuestra hospitalidad y acérquense a esta celebración de unión Erik y Dalla. Sean testigos del amor que los une y el cual han decidido unir en matrimonio. –

Los novios tomaron los anillos y se miraron a los ojos mientras se juraban amor eterno.

–Erik, juro amarte, serte fiel, respetarte y escucharte, durante la eternidad en este matrimonio. –

–Dalla, juro amarte, serte fiel, respetarte y escucharte, durante la eternidad en este matrimonio. –

Intercambiaron anillos.

–Declaro este matrimonio como un hecho ¡Puede besar a la novia! – Exclamó la Gydhja.

Dalla y Erik se unieron en un beso. Heather derramó un par de lágrimas y Astrid los observaba con orgullo y felicidad.

Luego de la ceremonia comenzó la fiesta, los invitados estaban acomodados en un par de mesas, bebiendo moderadamente, por el momento.

–Quisiera decir… unas palabras. – Dijo Astrid acercándose al micrófono que estaba en una plataforma que servía de escenario.

Todos guardaron silencio, esperando las palabras de la hija de la novia.

–Cuando mi padre se marchó a los cielos, mi madre se fue con él, no físicamente, pero si espiritualmente… La veía devastada, vacía, estaba conmigo en la vida, pero no la sentía… viva. Con el paso del tiempo nuestra relación se deterioró al punto de ni mirarnos cuando nos sentábamos a comer. Cuando conoció a Erik, debo admitirlo, estaba celosa y sentía miedo de que a mi madre le vuelvan a romper el corazón… al pasar los meses alguien me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas…– Hizo una pausa y miró a Heather, la cual seguía llorando. –Mi madre tenía derecho a la felicidad de nuevo, y hoy, por primera vez en tantos años, la veo vivir otra vez. Erik, trajiste a mi madre a la vida nuevamente, y espero que sea así durante muchos años más. Les deseo felicidad eterna. – Finalizó con una sonrisa y los invitados explotaron en conmovedores aplausos.

Luego de las palabras de Astrid los amigos y familiares de los novios comenzaron a dispersarse y se dio comienzo a la verdadera celebración, los hombres y mujeres invitados bebían y cantaban. Estoico se encontraba completamente ebrio y corría por la casa felicitando a los muebles de jardín.

La rubia se sentó al lado de Hipo en una mesa, el castaño le sonrió

–¿Me extrañaste? – Comentó Astrid.

–Bastante. – Respondió su novio con una sonrisita y comenzó a acortar distancia entre ambos… Pero Estoico interrumpió y se acomodó medio acostado en la mesa, en medio de los dos adolescentes confundidos.

– ¿Y CUANDO ES SU BODA? – Preguntó el gran y ebrio hombre contra la mesa. –HIJO MÍO, MI GRAN HIJO QUE PARECE UN PEQUEÑO PEZ. – Se levantó y empezó a señalar un plato. –DEBES CASSSARTE CON ELLA. SI NO UN TROLL LE ROBARÁ LOS CALCETINES ¿COMPRENDES QUERIDO SALMÓN PARLANCHÍN? – Cuestionó al plato con dificultad. Después de eso calló dormido sobre la mesa.

Hipo se encontraba con la cara como un tomate mientras Astrid contenía la risa.

–_Aún no papá, todavía no. Dame tiempo. – _Pensó mirando a la rubia.

* * *

_**ACLARACIONES: **__**La Gydhja es algo así como una sacerdotisa... en las creencias Nórdicas ella unía a las parejas en matrimonio. Mezclé un poco las bodas de nuestra época actual con las antiguas bodas Nórdicas... Sentí que tenía que hacerlo (?) No sé si la información es del todo correcta, lo saqué de Internet...**_

****¿Les parece aceptable este primer capítulo? Déjenme sus opiniones, críticas constructivas, consejos, peticiones o amenazas de muerte en sus Reviews, todo será bien recibido, excepto las amenazas de muerte. ****

****Espero que pueda actualizar pronto, no me asesinen si no lo hago... Es que si no tengo ganas de escribir los capítulos salen mal, y prefiero esperar a que venga la inspiración en lugar de poner un capítulo con cualquier cosa.****

****PD: Casi me olvido, cambié mi Twitter ahora es: KissMeHiccup. Síganme y los sigo :)****

****Nos leemos pronto :D****


End file.
